


Blemish

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone knows Kuron is not Shiro, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Implied Violence, Keith misses Shiro a lot, Kuron feels like shit, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Kuron knows he's not Shiro (He's sorry)Keith knows he's not Shiro (He misses Shiro so much)





	Blemish

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this since I finished s3, only finally got around to typing it.

“You are not Shiro!” Keith snapped.

Kuron took a step back, eyes wide. He swallowed audibly before speaking. “I know I’m not...”

Keith curled in on himself, sniffling. “I want Shiro back. I miss him so much. I-” he was cut off by his own choking sob. Kuron hesitated but stepped closer again. He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. When Keith didn’t lash out against him, he pulled Keith towards his chest. Kuron was surprised when the younger buried his face into Kuron’s shoulder. “Goddamn it. You look like him. You feel like him, hell you smell like him. But you aren’t him. You aren’t Shiro-”

Kuron held Keith closer, resting a hand on his back to ground him. He murmured apologizes, letting Keith ride out his tears. When the paladin finally pulled away, Kuron apologized once more before fetching a wet towel. He wiped at Keith’s cheeks till the other pushed him away. Neither of them said anything else. Keith walked away without looking back; Kuron watched, pushing down the ache in his bones.

 

Once Keith’s footsteps faded to silence, Kuron left as well. He walked to his room, a few hallways from where the other paladin’s room were. After finding out he wasn’t Shiro, he had insisted on moving out. When the real Shiro returned, he would want his room back. Kuron had done his best to fix the room back to how it was before his arrival. Now he rested in a blank room, no specks of personality. The only color in the room was the deep purple sheets on his bed. He spent a lot more time here recently. Being near the team just worsen the ache in his chest, knowing he didn’t fit in. He was a unneeded extra piece of a puzzle. Trying to force himself into the puzzle would just tear the other pieces.

Kuron walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. The only difference he see in himself from what he- no  _ Shiro _ remembered was the cut of their hair. Shiro always sported a well maintained undercut. Kuron couldn’t bring himself to shave any part of his head, something there just made his skin crawl about something sharp near it.

Kuron was aware that there was another big difference between them under his clothes. Shiro was covered in scars, wounds from the gladiator pits; burns under the druids’ hands; a slight crook of his left pinky when he broke a couple fingers punching one of Keith’s foster parents. Kuron had only one scar, the one bisecting his face over the bridge of his nose. Shiro had lived, gathering scars by living an everyday life. Kuron himself was probably only a year or so old in terms of creation, most of that time spent in controlled environments.

His arm lit up the harsh pink-purple light that made him a living weapon. Kuron raised his arm, looking into the mirror. He could fix at least one of Keith’s grieves. He could scar himself far from Shiro’s handsome face with that comforting smile. Shiro could have his face back completely. The team would never forget Kuron was a fake; an imperfect clone.

Kuron’s hand inched towards his face. He could feel the heat radiating at his cheek. His eyes closed as he braced himself for the pain. Keith’s horrified face took over his vision. Kuron slammed his arm back down. The sink cracked like an egg. Keith would blame himself if Kuron did it. The clone fell to his knees, right hand still partially embedded into the sink. Not now. Kuron had to wait. Once Keith had Shiro again, once the team was united and crying joys of joy and relief. Then Kuron could do away with himself. Until he had to be here to hold Keith through his pain, reassuring that Shiro would come back to Keith no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really hoping that Kuron isn't evil/redeemable
> 
> Also yes that was totally supposed to be a reference to Zuko from Avatar


End file.
